Homework Due: Team One meets!
Guest_IraUchiha: Two days ago he'd gotten notification of his team, and last night he pinned letters to each of their doors with a senbon. The Yuki would find a glass ornament filled with water representing her clan symbol dangling from the end. The senju would find a similiar icon for his clan, carved of wood while the Hatake's senbon bore a white fang , taken from a wolf, dangling. Their pinned notes explained these would need to be brought to the training field by 12:30 the next day and that their sensei would be awaiting them there. NOw, the masked uchiha sent his gaze to the rumbling, purple coulds that rolled across the sky, murdering the light in a hurried frenzy of wind swept hunger, causing the light in the forest to fade to near twilight levels. His mask, in the shape of an oni's, concealed the eye patch over his right eye and the scars that surrounded it. His exposed eye revealed a golden hue, his sharingan as of yet not activated today. AT his hip was his katana, an odd trigger located near beneath the hand guard.He wore a black and red trenchcoat, held close by a series of four metal straps. Hidden on his person was a length of metal, twelve inches long containing secrets of it's own. He wasn't one for traditional tool pouches, prefering to sew hidden pockets along his normal clothing, allowing him to attack from any angle at any time. Next to him sat a large pile of random ninja tools he'd borrowed from the armory, wanting to get a feel for his students personality before doing anything majorly difficult, and he knew a person's weapon choice would reveal alot about them. A barabraic person won't pick the elegnace of a katana over the crushing power of a Konbo oni club, for example. The five foot eight male leaned back, yawning softly as the first few fat drops of rain descended, drawing a smile across his face as a small white fox danced around his feet , chasing a butterfly desperately seeking shelter. Leaning over, he saved the insect from the playful cub who merely looked at him awaiting the return of his toy. Instead, Saiko placed the Butterfly, a beautiful Royal Tigerstriped specimen, in the hollow of the tree who's lowest branch he was perched upon, feet dangling three inches from the grass below. "If they are late they are getting a refresher on the basics..." he mumbled, eager to get started doing something other than waiting. SukiiChan: ~She was sitting in her room once again with her small head within a book. She wore her usual wear which consisted of a black body suit and bandages tied about her shins and her forearms which helped in the reduction of impact damage to her joints and muscles due to force of her attacks. Her long brown hair tumbled down her shoulders as her small body was curled up into a small ball on her bed as she absorbed the knowledge of her clan from her father's collection of Yuki clan stories and tall tails. She yawned slightly as she stretched and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and rolled out of her bed and slipped her feet into her black sandles that her mother had brought her from a really expensive ninja apparel shop. She looked about her beautiful room as it radiated a chinese princess feel as it had a wooden floor that was always crisp and clean, two massive windows that started from the floor to the ceiling and was covered by massive elegant drapings. Her closet along with the other door of the home were sliding doors much like a Geisha home but alot bigger. She smiled as she was called from the kitchen "Nami-Chan! Hurry up you must go soon! Are you dressed! Do you want to bring food? Want me to walk you-" The Little Yuki rolled her beautiful blue eyes as she made her was down the hall in skips, her long brown hair shiny, bouncing and swaying in every bounce. Her mother was very protective of her much like her father whom was a part of Konoha Defensive department. She loved seeing his salt and pepper hair and his glinting smile when he came home so much that she would had waited up for him for many hours. Her mother was very pretty and was a spitting image of Nami only she had long sliver hair that glowed when caught by the sun but she prefered her hair to be tied up into a bun and secured with a nifty invention of a hair tie but it was a headband and the Konoha symbol glowed upon it; Her mother was a Taijutsu instructor in the Academy. Nami quickly made her way to the kitchen as she hugged her mother, she was now focused as she quickly ran to the table to grab an appl while her mother yelled at her but she only caught small parts of it like "Be safe" and "Think before you act." She picked up the senbon and the fancy symbol of her clan as she nodded before leaving, "Ok,Ok, I love you Mom! Please make fish?!" She asked as she shut the door and entered the bustling streets of Konoha. She quickly decided to take the roofs as she hopped about and in less than 15 mins she found herself right outside the training field as she walked in and she could see a male standing next to a few tools and he had seemed to be thinking about something. She dedeuced him to be her jounin instructor as she stopped at a distance of 5 feet from him and bowed, "Hello, I am Nami Yuki." She said softly as she reached behind her into her tool pouch and withdrew the clan symbol she had been left. She looked around as she played with it and her double fans holstered about her waist. XxWolfxXSwordSaints: -In the small home of Kaosu Senju he was sound asleep comfortably under the covers of his bed sheets when he heard a firm knock on his door when the hour struck 11:00 a.m. Normally, Kaosu would wake up around 6:30 a.m. But he slept in a few hours longer due to lack of sleep the night before. It was one of those nights he visited his mother's grave that caused him to not be able to sleep until the late hours of the night. His father, Xin Senju, was the one to come and wake him up after finding a note on the door held by a single senbon with their clan's symbol carved in wood. Xin decided not to notify his son until an hour and a half before the meeting so he will be well rested. He was a middle aged man in his mid-thirties with a few wrinkles here and there with a few strands of gray hair showing. Kaosu, being a light sleeper heard his father open the door and peeked his head from his pillow while his father spoke, “Good morning son. There is a letter addressed for you.” With that his father put the letter and senbon on Kaosu's dresser and closed the door softly behind him. Kaosu pulled the covers off of him letting his bare feet touch the cold wooden floors and walked over to the dresser to read the letter. His head snapped to the clock and realized it was only 11:04 a.m. He let out a quick breath, relieved he wasn't late or anything, and walked into the bathroom to take a 15 minute shower and brush his teeth. He then combed his soft black hair favored towards the right letting the hair cover a portion of his right eye. He walked out of the bathroom turning off the light behind him and walked to his closet grabbing a pair of shinobi styled black pants and strap around his right thigh with a black box that contained a small fastened flap as an opening containing his kunai inside. He then placed on a black t shirt with the right sleeve cut off at the shoulder exposing the black tattoo that ran from his wrist up to the upper part of his arm. He then reached to the top shelf of the closet grabbing two black arm sleeves that covered his wrist to a few inches above his elbow covering up half of his tattoo on his right arm. He slipped on his black open toed sandals and walked out of the closet to his dresser opening one of the drawers and grabbing a silver necklace that had the symbol of Konoha designed on it. This necklace was given to him by his father when he retired from being a shinobi after his wife died. Kaosu had pale skin like his mother and a few piercings four of them on his dorsum part of his nose and two on the bottom right corner of his bottom lip. He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him as his dog named Sen barked at him knowing he was getting ready to head out of the door. He smiled and petted his dog before going to the kitchen were he spent 45 minutes talking to his dad and eating breakfast. Kaosu glanced at the kitchen clock seeing it was now 12:10 and waved his father bye. His father nodded smiling at his son before Kaosu exited the home seeing it would take him 15 minutes to get there on a good day. He noticed the sun wasn't out as it should be at noon and looked up to see the clouds covering the sky and a few rain drops hit against his skin. He then maneuvered his way through the streets of Konoha until he came up to the training grounds seeing a taller male already there standing next to a pile of ninja tools and a shorter female talking with him. He made his way over to the pair nodding to the both of them before speaking, “Hello to the both of you. I am Kaosu Senju.” Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi awoke to the sound of something rustling outside her door, annoyed and ready to pierce whatever it was with her trusty kunai she stood up and walked to the door with said kunai in her hand. She opened her door to find a note attached to her door with a sebbon while a white fang dangled below the note. Annoyed Akemi tore the note from the door not caring if she ripped the paper and slammed her door shut slowly reading the note while walking around her home getting ready for her first day of training, Upon stopping at a window she noticed that the sun wasnt shining and she would have to worry about rain ruining her first day of training. Akemi wore her signature red hair in a tight ponytail while her Konoha headband hung loosely around her neck. Akemi wore her mothers old short kimono which she modified so she would be able to fight in it, she also wore her black tights which she made to stop at her ankles where her usual sandals donned her feet. Akemi smiled while looking at herself in the mirror at the outfit she had created, Walking back to her bed she put on her black gloves and placed her family's kunai into her pouch along with three other ordinary kunias and the sebbon and flag that was attached to her door. Now waking up properly and finishing her breakfast she thanked what ever god that was looking over her that her new sensei didn't want to meet at the training field at a odd and stupid hour. Akemi left her home and walked towards to training grounds now appearing shy towards everyone she met. Along the way Akemi noticed that she didn't know who her team mates were. Now looking forward to finally meeting new people and trying to get rid of her shyness she smiled to herself and started walking faster trying to get to the training grounds before she was late. Walking up to the training ground Akemi stopped once she saw three figures stood by a pile of what looked like a pile of unsorted weapons. Akemi stood there for a while until she looked up and started walking towards the three figures now deeming two of them Genin after seeing them at the academy. Akemi knew the female Genin was Nami Yuki while she wasn't to sure on who the male was as all throughout the academy years he never spoke a word to anyone unless he needed to. Akemi chuckled to herself and walked up to the taller man who she deemed to be her Jounin instructor, Akemi smiled and tilted her head while closing her eyes for a while. She stopped smiling and reached into her pouch and pulled out the sebbon and the white flag. Now smiling again she threw the sebbon at the tree the man seemed to be sitting in and placing the fang at the bottom of the tree. "I am Akemi Hatake and I do not take kindly to people attaching things to my door" After that was said Akemi went back to the other two Genin and hid herself beside a tree now going back to shy state. Guest_IraUchiha: Watching as the three showed up within minutes of one another, as well as moments before he was going to start getting bored. Leaning down, the masked male scooped up the fox kit and nuzzled nose to wooden nose. "ALright, little one, its time for you to get going. We'll play again tomorrow, but for now i betta get playing with these guys, alright?" The kit chirped at him, licked his mask and darted from his hands into the underbrush, scurrying away. Turning to face his team, only the left eye was visible, shining like a feral golden ocolor, similar to a lions. His messed up genetics colored his unactivated sharingan in this way. " Alrighty then.." his playful tone had turned serious, left hand snapping out to pluck the fang charm from the lobbed senbon, shaking his head slowly. "You got fire, Hatake, and I'm all about the flames. But please, ease back and just stoke 'em a bit. We'll get the the fun stuff in a minute." He noticed the Yuki was holding her symbol aloft, getting a thumps up from the gloved male, metal contact points running across the back and at each knuckle. "I'm Saiko Uchiha, your Jounin instructor as you've already hopefully figured out. I see two of your did as i asked. It appears one of your number did not follow instructions, but dn't worry. I took this possibility into account." Looking to the male who had failed to produce his clan emblem, he motioned to the pile of weapons. " PIck one, Senju. PIck one you are comfortable with, one that you feel is right for you. Let the weight talk to you. When the weapon talks, listen." Returning his attention to the Kunoichi, he spoke once more, some of the edge leaving his voice, " Now then, you two are probably wondering why he gets first pick for messing up. That is because if he drops that weapon for any reason, he is not allowed to pick it back up. Each of then have three places to attach a charm, one for each of you. If you drop the weapon with the charm on it, you can pick it back up. If you drop a weapon without a charm, you can't pck it back up unless you move your charm to it. bu be warned, moving your charm destroys the band, preventing you from reusing a disscarded weapon. And now the fun part.." he chuckled softly, kicking at the grass as the rain began to fall in a steady pattern, " It is Shinobi versus Kunoichi in a two on one handicap match. Each of these weapons has been minorly dulled, but just enough to prevent death. You are not to start until I give the say so. I'll let you lovely ladies discuss who picks next." SukiiChan: ~Nami stood there with the symbol within her hand as she could feel the pride within herself for her clan giving her energy unlike any other. She casted her blue eyes over the jounin leader and then upon the entrance of a male genin whom she had recognized during Academy but he was quite the silent type and was shocked to hear his rich voice as he spoke his greeting and his name "Kaosu Senju, Hello, I am Nami Yuki." She said with a smile as she gave him a nod in return and almost 2 mins after the meeting another genin was seen entering the grounds. Nami took one look and saw red hair and already knew who she was. Akemi "Red" Hakate was her name in the academy for her red hair was the reddest of them all and when she got fed up with something you could swear that all she could see was red. Nami shared a few words with her in classes and she was really nice and shy but She already knew better not to take that shy side for granted. That girl has gusto which was very apparent as she made her way through the teammembers and drew her senbon which she actually threw at him which made Nami chuckle as she completely owned it and handled it with such fiercness that it got Nami herself worked up on the inside even more. She watched as she made her was back to the ranks but she had reverted back to her shy self. Nami smiled and waved " Hey Red, I wonder what all those tools are for." She said as she made this comment. The Jounin spoke first intro ducing himself and explaining the concept of the training session. "Kunoichi V. Shinobi?" She thought to herself. Nami instantly brought out her competitve side while watching Kaosu whom was more than likely going to standing infront of the tool pile soon enough. Nami smirked as she gave Red a bold and determined look, "Shall you go first or I ?"~ XxWolfxXSwordSaints: -Kaosu Senju heard the sound of a thud against a tree from a senbon while Akemi introduced herself before walking beside a nearby tree. Easily tempered. He would have to avoid confrontations with her if he wanted them to work together as a team. He then looked over at Nami who spoke to him taking into account her name. He didn't bother to get to know anyone back in the academy so the names were new to him although he had seen them around. He then looked at his Jonin instructor seeing only one eye showing that was a golden shade, although the other eye he couldn't see. His young minded curiousness getting the better of him he wondered why did his Sensei cover up his eye? Was it for fashion reasons or something else? He was about to ask, but the man spoke in a serious tone making him hold his question or questions for later. When he said one of them didn't do as he asked he suddenly remembered he left the senbon at home on the dresser, he had completely forgotten about it before he left. He then looked guilty as his Sensei looked towards him but soon shrugging it off, he would just have to do better next time. He listened carefully to the task that had to do and nodded going over to the pile as the rain started to come down in a steady stream making his hair begin to get damp and start to stick to his forehead. He shuffled through the weapons picking up each one carefully and seeing how they feel in his hand before he grabbed a sword out of the pile that had a black hilt on it. He swung the sword in front of making sure he didn't accidentally swing at one of his teammates and liked how the sword felt, he then looked at Sensei and spoke in a calm voice, “I'll pick this one.” He turned towards the left and moved away from the pile so the others could choose their weapons. He tilted his face up towards the ran and let the steady rain drops fall on his skin, seeing that he loved nature and begin to wonder where was his single-colored parrot went to.- Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi patted down her hair when she heard her Jounin leaders words about her having fire, Akemi chuckled silently to herself when she heard about her male teammate forgetting his senbon. Akemi smiled apologetically to the back of his head when she heard what her Jounin instructors plans were. Upon hearing the plan Akemi smiled lightly and walked away from the tree to stand beside the female teammate she knew as Nami Yuki. "R-Red?" Spoke Akemi now worried that her hair had given her a nickname she wasn't to big on. Shrugging it off she listened to the female speak to her now taking in the information. Akemi was about to reply to the female when she saw her male teammate walk to the pile of weapons and have a little look and finally picking up a katana and swinging it to make sure it was useable and Akemi marvelled at his skills with the sword as she couldn't do that without it flying into a tree due to her getting annoyed by it. Akemi nodded at the girl once the boy had chosen his weapon and stood back now grabbing the white fang she left on the floor below the senbon and pulling out her three Kunai's from her pouch and her family's kunai and placing them on each finger while she eyed the pile of weapons for either a small katana or something that would be light and compact as she works better if her weapon isn't heavy and to big to carry around with her while she stops and performs jutsu's. Akemi looked up at the rain now pouring down and soaking her red hair ponytail. Akemi gave up with the ponytail and pulled her hair down and running a hand through her hair now darting her eyes towards her Jounin instructor and wondering why he covered one eye and why his other eye is left out in the open. Akemi sighed and gave up not wanting her mind to dart to the reason why he was covering one eye during the fight. Akemi shook her head and smiled now as she was going to enjoy her first training session.